Paintball
by FireCacodemon
Summary: When a mysterious player starts turning up while people play paintball. Mokuba tells Kaiba, who starts to investigate by playing himself. With the high accuracy of the mysterious player...can Kaiba find out who it is? Rated K for Kuriboh One-Shot


FireCacodemon: I haven't updated here in a while...so I decided to write a Kaiba and Yami fan-fic.

Yami: Thankfuly FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Kaiba: We might be in trouble if FireCacodemon did own Yu-Gi-Oh

FireCacodemon: Anyway, let's go on with the story!

* * *

Paintball

I can't believe that Mokuba had managed to get me to leave my work and have a game of paintball with him. I'm fuming since I'm not doing my work. I'm not fuming...I'm burning with rage. I couldn't reject Mokuba though. He is my brother and I do care for him...just not in public. Mokuba knows that I care deeply for him and that's all he needs to know. I looked down at my brother. The joy that was on his face for making me join him in a game of paintball.

"Seto, apparently there has been a new player in the games. They have the highest accuracy in the game as they never miss. The strange thing is as well is that no one has ever seen them. They use crimson coloured paint and some people who have played paintball have gone insane by going into a certain area." Mokuba told me. He was clearly concerned about this mystery player. If Mokuba has no idea who the mystery player is then I'm interested in playing this game and hoping to find out who this player is. Mokuba said in a weary voice that the player has been able to send people insane...Do I really want to find this player?

"When did the player start appearing?" I asked my younger brother. Mokuba looked up at me with curiosity in his eyes and I looked down at my brother with curiosity in my eyes as well. If this player started to turn recently then there must be something that happened and then the player came. There has to be something that upset the player enough for them to appear.

"They player started to appear when they started to increase the range of the paint ball arena." Mokuba told me. I smiled. There was something that brought that player here and I was going to be the one to find them and then shoot them with a blue paint ball. The joy of shooting the player with the paintball. The joy of shooting the player that can drive people insane. I will find out that player and I will be the one who break their record of not getting shot if no one has seen them. That joy of the kill thrived through my bones. I soon grew interested in having this game of paint ball. Maybe this will be better than working...maybe. I'm not saying it is but I might spend some playing paintball if I don't manage to paint this player.

We both walked into the little wooden cabin. It housed where out equipment is for the game. I could already feel the adrenalin pumping through my system and the game hasn't even started yet. Just by looking at the paintball guns I felt myself getting excited for the game. I looked at Mokuba with a smile on my face and I saw the smile on Mokuba's face. Thankfully it was just going to be me and Mokuba. No one else was going to be in this game apart from that mystery player. I can't wait to get this game going. We were given protective clothing and armour especially made for the game. I looked at the gun given to me from the man who ran this paintball zone. I wouldn't say I was friends with him since I owned the company here. Kaiba Corp funded the paintball area here so me and Mokuba get in for free.

"Are you two ready for the game?" The manager asked me and Mokuba. I was all geared up in the black paintball gun uniform. The gun was slim and easy to use which was helpful to any player. Me and Mokuba needed to have a game of paintball since we haven't played that in ages. The memories of me and Mokuba enjoying a game of paintball when we were little and we were normally on the same side as each other. This time we won't be on the same side as each other and we will be against each other.

"Give us about 10 seconds head start to all leave this area and to hide." I told the manager. He nodded to my amusement. Me and Mokuba soon fled from the manager and we both ran in different directions. I could feel that there was something off putting in the direction I was going in. I must be heading in the extended part of the play area since there weren't any metal gates around. I stopped running as I was out of breath and I needed to prepare myself. There was something off putting in this area. I turned around to see that there was something that seemed to be drawing me in.

"The game will start now." I heard the manager. It was about time I put my skills into action. This isn't a simple duel with some poor sucker who lost. No...This is different. There is someone or something which has 100% accuracy with red paintballs. I'm starting to wonder if this player has been taking red paintballs from the shed. No one has been able to play with red pain before and if I do get shot by red paint then...I'm out. I am not going to get out by a strange player. I got up and smiled. Maybe this is the area where Mokuba said that this mysterious player is located. The area seemed pretty off putting.

I walked slowly into the new area that was opened up. I was cautious about what's going to happen the more I venture into this area. There was something that was bothering me and it was the rustling in the trees. I aimed my paintball gun at the trees before a small robin flew out from the tree's branches. Once I realised that it was a robin I smiled and lowered my paintball gun. That was when I saw something black and large move in the trees. It moved quickly, I never caught a good glimpse of the thing in the tree. I'm not sure but it looked like a large cat or I'm imagining. Now I'm confused.

I continued walking into this new area before I heard something coming towards me. I quickly aimed my paintball gun and I fired. It didn't really take long before I heard Mokuba cry out in defeat. I smiled since I had just shot my brother.

"Seto, come on out now. You win!" Mokuba called out. I picked up something and moved to my left before I felt something hit my armour on the chest. I looked down and noticed that there was a splat of red paint where my heart is.

"Mokuba, where are you?" I called out in slight shock.

After I called, Mokuba came running towards me and blue paint was sliding down his armour. The red paint was acting like blood by the way it slowly sliding down the armour. Mokuba stood there as I aimed my paintball gun where the paintball had come from and shot. Blue paint hit the leaves and slowly, blue drops of pain dripped off the leaves. So, whatever shot me wasn't there anymore. I think I'm going crazy. I saw a long tail, too covered to see anything else but there was a tail.

Me and Mokuba both returned back to the cabin where the paintball equipment was stored before the manager took one look at us and sighed.

"So, Mr. Kaiba, you got shot by the mysterious player? I though you would have broken their 100% accuracy." The manager told me. He was telling me...I thought I was going to break that record as well but we could have another game.

"Mokuba, would you like another game?" I asked my little brother who nodded. I was going to find out who the player is and to get a better glimpse at them.

Yu-Gi-Oh – Paintball

It took me a while but me and Mokuba had both been shot by the mysterious player and we both decided that it'll be a good idea if we don't go against each other until the mysterious player was caught and painted. We could only hope that he'll turn up soon, we're both standing in his area where people normally get shot by their paint but nothing has happened yet. I'm starting to get annoyed before I heard a paintball make contact with Mokuba's paintball armour. Red paint was splat across Mokuba's chest. We both got our paintball guns ready and fired all over the place hoping that one of them would hit the mysterious player.

"Mokuba, go off on your own and try to find out this mysterious player. I'll stay here and draw their fire." I told Mokuba who nodded. Mokuba soon ran off and I was standing alone. Funny, being alone makes me feel strangely better. I guess being alone in a company for a while can make people cold, along with a terrible step-father. That's when I stopped thinking about myself and looked around after hearing someone singing.

"Here I stand, in the ruins of my home. My family fled without me, so I wait for them. Unless I'm the only one left, then my spirit will burn for you. The humans won't win their silly game, for I will not fall. Humans won't win, not this fight against me." The voice was deep and full of rage and sadness. There was something going on and I think I found the player. From what he was saying, confuses me. The player was a male, thankfully. I didn't want to be beaten by a girl. That would be embarrassing. I started to make my way closer towards the male player.

After a little while I decided that listening to his voice wasn't enough. I was going to get paint all over him for the times that plays have been shot by him. I'm going to make sure he never comes here again. I followed the voice and found a small, burnt down cottage. It was probably the home of the male player who sang the song before.

I looked at the remains of the cottage before I felt a pit of guilt bubbling slowly in me. It looked like a really nice place to live, it was burnt down but it still looked nice enough. I slowly walked towards the burnt down cottage before I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to find nothing was there, nothing I could see but there was something there. I felt like I could feel something breathing on me. Waiting to kill me or paint me. I didn't really pay any attention to it and walked through what use to the front door of the place. I stepped on something and it made a crunching sound. I looked down before I saw a picture under my foot.

"What?" I asked out loud before I bent down and picked up the picture. A family of four was present in the picture. They all seemed to be mixed with an animal. The mother of the small family had ears of a possum and the tail of a possum as well. Everything else looked human. Her eyes were a colour of deep purple. Her hair was grey...like a possum which only went down to her shoulders. The picture I was holding was slightly burnt so I couldn't really see the father and one of the children in the picture but I did see their son. Ears of a cat, jet black in colour, crimson eyes and he was laughing. You could see the cat fangs that he had and the jet black tail that he had as well.

The son of the family didn't look that bad. He had hair that seemed really untameable and it defied gravity. Not many people can do that, not many people are part animal as well. How did the mother, which had possum features have a son who has cat features? Confusion flooded my mind. Not once, not even in a fairy tale I use to hear, had creatures like this. I caught sight of the boy's hand and I could tell that he had the ability to draw out claws, like a cat can.

"Pure humans will never win. Not while I'm around. They may have killed my family but I shall kill them." I heard the voice again. This time, more rage. I'm slightly scared now but what can I do? I'm a 'pure' human. I have no animal features. Wait a minute...families don't have to be blood related...me being adopted I should know! These people, this family, might not be blood related. They have the same thing, animal features. That must have been what kept them together...before this happened. I dropped the photo on the ground and looked around at the burnt down cottage. There was nothing I could do. I was in his domain and I was expected to get painted by now. Cats have keen eyes and so could see enough to paint me...but...is he here? Or has he gone after Mokuba?

"What are you doing here?!" I heard an angry voice behind me. I felt a prod of the paintball gun in my back. I felt fear. I was frozen by fear. I couldn't do anything.

"Exploring." The only word I could think of. I don't think it was enough for him. He prodded the paintball gun into my back even more. I cringed.

"That's not good enough. You shouldn't be here...or have you come to finish the job?" The boy growled at me. I looked over my shoulder and caught the crimson eyes. They were full of rage over what had happened ages ago...as far as I'm aware.

"I didn't have any part in it..." I started.

"You're lying!" The boy roared at me. That sent shivers down my spine.

"How am I lying?" I asked the boy carefully using my words. I didn't want to agitate him more then I'm doing now.

"You're Seto Kaiba, the owner of this place here. You get in for free since you own the place. You commanded the people to burn down my home and my family!" The boy growled at me. I swear he is going to kill me with his paintball gun. His finger was carefully placed over the trigger and I knew that. I could hear the trigger slightly.

"I didn't command them to do anything. I didn't tell them to expand this area. I didn't even know you were living here." I said in the slight panic. I know I'm wearing the armour but I kept thinking that he was really going to kill me. Fear was reaching a new level now.

"Why would you know we live here? We kept out of harms away...before you burnt down my home while I was away!" The boy hissed at me. If I'm not careful...Mokuba might get hurt when he's finished with me.

"Kill me, don't kill my brother." I told the boy. That's when things fell silent.

"What?" The boy asked me. I could hear his confusion in his voice.

"Leave Mokuba out of this!" I yelled at the boy. That gave me a jab from the gun.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The boy shouted at me. The anger was now back in his voice. I had enough of him talking to my back. I turned around so see him. The fur on his ears and tail seemed to be standing on end like he was scared. He was probably scared of me since I 'killed' and 'burnt down' his home. That was before I noticed the clothes he was wearing. A ripped black t-shirt...which let the cold air get to his bare skin. It was slightly burnt as well from the fire that happened. The dark green trousers were ripped from the bottom. The trousers looked like they could be made out of poison. I noticed that his arms were covered in burn marks, cuts, bits of trousers for make-do bandages, scars, dry paint, and dry blood. The boy was awfully pale and thin that he might need to get some medical help soon. His face, again pale but tear stained. You could tell he's been crying for many days and nights over his 'family' and home.

"How long have you been like this?" I asked and his ears flicked slightly. His tail was swishing back and forth before he slightly lowered his paintball gun.

"Why...why would you care?!" The boy cried out before he pointed the gun in between my eyes. Fear was bubbling again before I took hold of my gun and threw it on the ground. The boy in front of me flinched before he slightly lowered his gun.

"I'm sorry for what's happened to you. You're probably on the verge of death and you don't have anyone to care for you. If any normal people found you...they might scream and run away. You're lost in a world that hates you." I told the boy. The boy froze. I still don't even know his name but I seem to have gotten at what he was feeling.

"You don't understand!" The boy cried out at me. I could see tears filling his eyes and making his vision blurry.

"How don't I understand?" I asked softly. I'm showing that I'm not his enemy. My gun is on the ground. I'm defenceless at the moment. Who knows what this kid has done to the gun.

"You've never seen anything I have seen!" The boy cried at me as tears started to fall down his face. I wasn't sure what to feel for him. I need an explanation on what was going through his head, how old he is, what his family was like, what his life has been like, where does he live...who can he trust?

"I saw my parents die. Sent to an orphanage, adopted by an abusive man, became cold hearted and only cared for my brother. I believe it was my step-father who built this place...I don't know who ordered the men to increase the size of the play area but I didn't give them a word." I told the boy.

"Seeing your parents die...what did that make you feel?" The boy asked me. I stopped for a minute. I never thought about that for a while.

"I guess...I was upset that they left me at such a young age but I don't know what happened to the killers of my parents." I told the boy. He lowered his gun so it was no longer looking at me.

"Your...brother...Mokuba, you still have him. My family were killed but I killed them." The boy told me. I got confused by those words.

"You...killed them?" I asked.

"The people who burnt down my home and killed my family." The boy told me. I get the feeling we're getting a better understanding of each other and he no longer wants to kill me. For how long though? How long before I make a mistake and he kills me?

"Have a name?" I asked the boy. I never asked before since fear was running through my system. Now it isn't as bad but...it still remains.

"Yami...meaning darkness. My family gave me that name after they found me. I was only three when my first family was killed...by a fire. My second family...were killed by some hunters. My third family...this family...were killed by your men." Yami told me. He's gone through three families?

"How old where you when your third family found you?" I asked. I know I'm digging deep but it will help me understand him better.

"First family...killed when I was three. Second family...killed when I was three as well...killed three months after the first family. Third family...were killed when I reached thirteen. I've been living in these woods for about three years now. It just gets harder each day when families always come here and play." Yami told me. His rage seems to have faded but I feel sorry for him. Hang on; the expansion happened only a few days ago. How's that possible?

"That's impossible...the expansion happened only a few days ago." I told Yami.

"No, it happened three years ago. I've been creating an illusion to stop people from finding me." Yami told me.

"You...can create illusions?" I asked Yami. Yami nodded before his tail tensed up. Yami quickly grabbed his gun and fired two different paintballs out. I sighed in relief seeing as they were paintball pellets instead of being shot by an actual bullet. I soon heard a surprised gasp from Mokuba as he was shot.

"SETO!" I heard Mokuba cry out in fear before Yami looked at me.

"Your brother is here." Yami said coldly to me before he quickly left the area. I watched him as he hopped away from the cottage and jumped up into the trees. Mokuba came running over to me and noticed that I haven't gotten paint on me.

"You ok Mokuba?" I asked noticing that the paint was directly above his heart.

"Yeah...apart from the paint. I'm bored with playing paintball." Mokuba complained to me and I gave a small chuckle. The sound of a gun going off scared me and Mokuba for a minute and I looked over to a nearby tree. Brail was painted on the tree from the gun. I walked over to the tree and smiled.

_We shall meet again Seto._

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Reviews would be nice.

Kaiba: You don't have to review

Yami: Showing support for this fan-fiction will be good enough

FireCacodemon: Bye readers! *waves*

*Kaiba and Yami wave as well*


End file.
